This invention relates to a system for coding image signals such as by means of a DCT (Discrete Cosine Transform), for example.
A transformation circuit for facilitating an 8*8 or a 2*(4*8) DCT transformation is described in DE 36 42 664. Switching between an 8*8 and a 2*(4*8) DCT may be accomplished in response to the state of a logic level on a control line.